Blog użytkownika:XRicoxdxdX/Życie Czkawki
Życie Czkawki.jpg Witam to mój pierwszy blog. Kilka ważnych informacji na początek: '' - Przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne '' '' - Czkawka, Astrid i reszta na początku mają 16 lat'' '' - Będę pisał z różnych perspektyw'' '' - Nie umiem za bardzo pisać'' '' - Valka nie została porwana'' '' - Na 100% będzie Czkastrid'' '' - Szczerbatek nie ma lotki a Czkawka nogi'' '' - Pogrubiony teks to myśli i sny a pogrubiony i napisanym kursywą to od autora'' Zwyczajny dzień cz.1 'Perspektywa Czkawki:' Nagle się obudziłem i poczułam jak coś mnie liże od razu wiedziałem, że to Szczerbatek Czkawka: Szczerbatek złaź ze mnie wiesz, że to się nie spiera. Szczerbatek: Wraaaau (Czyt. Nie) – Warknął i zaczął mnie znów lizać. Czkawka: Bo dzisiaj nie polatamy! Szczerbatek zeszedł ze mnie i poszedł do kąta mojego pokoju. Czkawka: Mała dzidzia się obraziła – powiedziałem – a teraz czeka na przeprosiny? Szczerbatek: Wrrry (Czyt. Tak). Czkawka: To ty sobie tu posiedź. Ja idę coś zjeść. Zeszedłem na dół, ale nie zastałem tam nikogo. Tata pewni jest w twierdzy a mama poleciała przelecieć się pewnie z Chmuroskokiem. Gdy zjadłem poszedłem zobaczyć, która jest godzina na zegarze słonecznym. Czkawka: Jest juz prawie 9 muszę szybko dotrzeć na zajęcia. ''' Pobiegłem do domu i krzyknąłem: Czkawka: Szczerbatek! - Nie przybiegł do mnie, więc krzyknąłem jeszcze raz – Szczerbatek! Pobiegłem do mojego pokoju i ujrzałem Szczerbatą mordkę, która ciągle stała w rogu pokoju. Powiedziałem: Czkawka: Chodź Szczerbatek musimy lecieć na zajęcia, bo się spóźnimy - powiedziałem, ale Szczerbatek ciągle stał w tym kącie - Mordko nie zdążę na piechotę proszę cię. Szczerbatek: Wrrau, Wrrryy (Czyt. Nie ,jestem na ciebie obrażony) - Zawarczał do mnie Szczerbatek. Czkawka: Pewnie jesteś ciągle obrażony - powiedziałem - Dobra, przepraszam to możemy lecieć? Szczerbatek: Wrry (Czyt. Nie) – Kiwnął na dodatek głową na „nie”. Czkawka: Dobra. Przepraszam cię o wielki i potężny Szczerbaku za to, co uczyniłem – Popatrzyłem się na niego z nadzieją - Wystarczy? Szczerbatek tylko kiwnął głową na „tak” i zeszliśmy na dół. Otworzyłem drzwi Szczerbek tylko wybiegł w podskokach a ja za nim. Zamknąłem drzwi wsiadłem na Mordkę i polecieliśmy do akademii. Lecieliśmy krótką chwilę nagle usłyszałem jakieś wybuchy w akademii. Zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka podbiegłem do wejścia do smoczej akademii i ujrzałem… ''To koniec nie pisałem dużo, bo nie wiem czy wam się spodoba, jeśli tak to napiszcie.'' ''A tutaj jest mały konkursik. Kto będzie najbliżej tego co zobaczy Czkawka dostanie dedykt. Narka, za niedługo pojawi się next. '' '''Zwyczajny dzień cz.2 Dedykuje ten rozdział: Bazrolides Smoczy Jeźdźiec za zgadnięcie 'Perspektywa Czkawki:' „i ujrzałem” Szpadkę i Mieczyka na smoku, który zionie ogniem wprost na Sączysmarka i palą mu się spodnie. Co?! Od razu wbiegłem na arenę i krzyknąłem: Czkawka: Stop! Wytłumaczy mi ktoś, co się tutaj dzieję?! Mieczyk: Ja! Ja! Ja!. Czkawka: Mów. Mieczyk: Ale co? Czkawka: Co się tutaj dzieje? Mieczyk: Ale co? Czkawka: Widać, że się nie dogadamy - Odwróciłem się w stronę Szpadki i powiedziałem - Co się tutaj stało? Szpadka: To jego wina! Mieczyk: Nie, bo twoja! Szpadka: Nie! Mieczyk: Tak! Szpadka: Nie! Mieczyk: Tak! Szpadka: Nie! Astrid: Cisza! - Krzyknęła Czkawka: Dzięki Astrid - Podziękowałem - To, o co poszło? Szpadka: Smar obraził naszego jaka (zwierzę). Sączysmarka: bo ma głupie imię! Nagle Szpadka i Mieczyk rozkazali plunąć ogniem w Smarka. Sączysmarka poleciał do drewnianej miski z wodą gdzie piją smoki żeby ugasić portki. Szpadka: Fajnie brat nie? Mieczyk: Fajnie siostra. Czkawka: Spokój! - Wrzasnąłem - A jak ma na imię ten wasz jak? Szpadka i Mieczyk: Otis! Sączysmark: Ale głupie imię! Bliźniaki chcieli już strzelać, ale stanąłem im na drodze Czkawka: Nie strzelajcie. Szpadka: Dobra, jeśli nas przeprosi. Czkawka: Smark przeproś bliźniaków. Sączysmark: Nigdy! Chciałem mu coś powiedzieć, ale zdanie przerwała mi Astrid i powiedziała: Astrid: Masz ich przeprosić! Sączysmark: Nigdy! Astrid podeszła do Sączysmarka i walnęła go mocno w brzuch. On się tylko skulił i leżał na ziemi. Astrid: Przeprosisz teraz? Czy mam to zrobić ponownie? Sączysmark: Nie! Nie! - Krzyknął Smark - Przepraszam. Czkawka: Dzięki Astrid znów - powiedziałem - Tylko mogłaś użyć mnie brutalnego sposobu. Astrid: Na niego nic innego działa. Po tym incydencie wzięliśmy się do roboty, Po skończonej nauce wszyscy udali się do domu, ale nie ja. Poszedłem do Pyskacza pomóc mu i dokończyć mój strój ( ten z JWS 2). Czkawka: Cześć Pyskacz. Pyskacz: Cześć Czkawka! Co nowego? Czkawka: Nic tylko bliźniaki pokłóciły się z Sączysmarkiem. Pyskacz: To coś nowego. Czkawka: Czym mogę ci pomóc? Pyskacz: Naostrz dla mnie kilka mieczy. Czkawka: Dobra. Po naostrzeniu mieczy poszedłem robić mój strój. Zajęło mi to sporo czasu a ledwo, co widziałem postępy. Na wieczór wyszedłem z kuźni i udałem się do domu. Spotkałem tam tatę i mamę. Valka: Cześć synek. Gdzie byłeś cały dzień? Czkawka: W akademii i w kuźni. Stoik: Ale dlaczego tak długo? - Odparł ojciec - Co ty tam tworzysz? Czkawka: Planuję stworzyć kostium, w którym będę latał - odpowiedziałem - Lecz prawie żadnych postępów nie ma. Raz źle oblicze lub coś nie działa poprawnie. Valka: Nie myśl tak o tym, bo przez to pewnie tak słabo ci idzie. Odpocznij sobie od tego kilka dni. Czkawka: Dobra ja idę na górę – Powiedziałem – Widzieliście może Szczerbatka? Gdy powiedziałem jego imię od razu przybiegł do mnie z mojego pokoju. Czkawka: Szczerbatek przepraszam cię, że dzisiaj nie polataliśmy jutro obiecuję ci, że polatamy dwa razy dużej. Dobrze. Szczerbatek: Mrrry - Zamruczał i kiwnął głowom na „tak”. Czkawka: Zapomniałem cię nakarmić Szczerb przepraszam. Dam ci zaraz dwa kosze pełne ryb. Valka: Już mu dałam. Sam przyszedł do mnie i zaczął prosić o jedzenie wcześniej (oczywiście na swój sposób). Gdy zjadłem kolacje podziękowałem i powiedziałem: Czkawka: Dobranoc. Valka: Dobranoc Czkawka. Stoik: Dobranoc Poszedłem wraz ze Szczerbatkiem do mojego pokoju położyłem się na łóżku a Szczerbatek na swoim legowisku. Momentalnie usnąłem. Poprawiłem trochę koniec i wydłużyłem to wszystko za niedługo next. W następny roździale będzie już jakaś przygoda. Nest pojawi sięw przeciągu 3 dni. Cześć i do nexta. :D 'Przygotowywania przed zimą' !UWAGA! '' ''Naszła nagle zmiana na końcu 2 rozdziału. 3 miesiące później Perspektywa Czkawki: Śledzik: Czkawka! Czkawka! - Krzyknął cały zdyszany. Czkawka: Co się stało? Śledzik: Wódz cię wołał do siebie. Od razu ruszyłem ze Szczerbatkiem do twierdzy. Zastałem tam Tatę i Gothi. Stoik: Czkawka dobrze, że jesteś - Powiedział - Musisz polecieć po kilka ziół, które nie występują u nas. Bo jak wiesz zbliża się zima, więc potrzebujemy ich bardzo. Czkawka: Dobra polecę, chociaż miałem dzisiaj inne plany. Powiedz na jakie wyspy to od razu lecę. Wtedy coś, Gothi narysowała na pasku a akurat Pyskacz był w pobliżu, więc tata go zawołał. Stoik: Pyskacz, przetłumacz? Pyskacz: Że potrzeba pięć kwiatów mroźnego pazura, 3 korzenie Storotyka (głupia nazwa wiem) i 12 wilczych owoców. Kwiaty mroźnego pazura można znaleźć na wyspie 3 szczytów, korzenie Storotyka, a wilcze owoce, na… Co?! Stoik: wyduś to z siebie na Thora! Pyskacz: Na Dzikiej Wyspie. Stoik: Przecież z stamtąd nikt nie wrócił oprócz Olafa Siwego. Czkawka: To ja będę drugi! - Uśmiechnąłem się. Stoik: Nie pozwolę ci na to! Nie zamierzam cię stracić tak jak twojej mamy. Czkawka: Tato, ale mi nic się nie stanie już nie raz byłem w niebezpieczeństwie. Pyskacz: On ma rację Stoik powinieneś dać mu szansę. Stoik: Dobra, ale jak coś ci się stanie to tego sobie nie wybaczę. Zrozumiano? Czkawka; Tak tato. Wyszedłem z twierdzy. Od razu oślepiło mnie jaskrawe słońce. Jak tak teraz się patrzę to nie widać, że idzie zima. Od razu wisiałem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy do domu żebym mógł się spakować i ruszyć w drogę. Śledzik: Czkawka! Czkawka! - Krzyknął cały zdyszany. Czkawka: Co się stało? Śledzik: Wódz cię wołał do siebie. Od razu ruszyłem ze Szczerbatkiem do twierdzy. Zastałem tam Tatę i Gothi. Stoik: Czkawka dobrze, że jesteś - Powiedział - Musisz polecieć po kilka ziół, które nie występują u nas. Bo jak wiesz zbliża się zima, więc potrzebujemy ich bardzo. Czkawka: Dobra polecę, chociaż miałem dzisiaj inne plany. Powiedz na jakie wyspy to od razu lecę. Wtedy coś, Gothi narysowała na pasku a akurat Pyskacz był w pobliżu, więc tata go zawołał. Stoik: Pyskacz, przetłumaczysz? Pyskacz: Potrzeba pięć kwiatów mroźnego pazura, 3 korzenie Storotyka (głupia nazwa wiem) i 12 wilczych owoców. Kwiaty mroźnego pazura można znaleźć na wyspie 3 szczytów, korzenie Storotyka na Wyspie Źiół, a wilcze owoce, na… Co?! Stoik: Wyduś to z siebie na Thora! Pyskacz: Na Dzikiej Wyspie. Stoik: Przecież z stamtąd nikt nie wrócił oprócz Olafa Siwego. Czkawka: To ja będę drugi! - Uśmiechnąłem się. Stoik: Nie pozwolę ci na to! Nie zamierzam cię stracić. Czkawka: Tato, ale mi nic się nie stanie już nie raz byłem w niebezpieczeństwie. Pyskacz: On ma rację Stoik powinieneś dać mu szansę. Stoik: Dobra, ale jak coś ci się stanie to tego sobie nie wybaczę. Zrozumiano? Czkawka; Tak tato. Wyszedłem z twierdzy. Od razu oślepiło mnie jaskrawe słońce. Jak tak teraz się patrzę to nie widać, że idzie zima. Od razu wisiałem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy do domu żebym mógł się spakować i ruszyć w drogę. 5 godziny później Detykuję tą częśc roździału dla: EverHiccstrid za motywacje do dalszego pisania Leciałem na Szczerbatku nic innego nie było widać oprócz niekończącego się oceanu. Światło odbijało się od tafli oceanu i wyglądało to jakby woda była pomieszana ze złotem. (Nie umiem opisywać jak widać) Czkawka: Mordko patrz Dzika Wyspa. Szczerbatek: Wrrry Wrauuu (Czyt. Widzę nie jestem ślepy) Czkawka: Lądujemy na tamtej plaży. Gdy już wylądowaliśmy zeszedłem ze Szczerbatka i zobaczył w księdze jak ta roślina wygląda. Po obejrzeniu jej popatrzyłem się w las i wyglądał mroczniej niż z lotu ptaka aż przeszły mnie dreszcze. Czkawka: Mordko to idziemy - Powiedziałem niepewnie - Trzymaj się blisko mnie dobra. Szczerbatek: Wrrry (Czyt. Dobrze) Gdy zamruczał było słychać w tym mruczeniu trochę lęku. Szliśmy powoli uważając, na co stajemy. Cały czas coś słyszał coś za moimi plecami. Gdy się tylko odwracałem nic przez krótki czas niebyło już słychać. To nie mogło mi się zdawać, bo po Szczerbatku też było to widać, że coś słyszy. Szliśmy jakieś 10 minut a wilcze krzewy jakby się zapadł się pod ziemie.(Jak coś to na Wilczym krzewie rosną Wilcze owoce) Nagle zauważyłem, że nie ma ze mną Szczerbatka. Czkawka: Szczerbek! - Krzyknąłem - Szczerbatek! Nagle usłyszałem jakieś warknięcie nade mną. Spojrzałem a tam Szczerbatek wisi na gałęzi trzymając się ogonem. Wyglądam na to, że mu się nudzi nagle usłyszałem jakiś szelest. Szczerbek od razu zeskoczył do mnie i był gotowy do strzału, gdy nagle z krzaków wyskoczyła mała wiewiórka uciekła na drzewo. Czkawka: Taka mała a napędziła nam takiego stracha. Szczerbatek: Wrauuu (Czyt. Ja się nie bałem) - Zamruczał w dumnej postawie. Czkawka: Musimy go jak najszybciej odszukać nim się ściemni, bo chyba nie chcesz tu nocować? Szczerbatek Mryyy (Czyt. Nie) Czkawka: Ja też, więc się zbierajmy do szukania. Szukaliśmy przez 2 godziny, ale nic nie znaleźliśmy. Czkawka: Szczerbatek jak patrzę na oko to jest już około 17 nie opłaca się wracać, więc musimy…. Szczerbatek: Wrrrrry wraaaa! (Czyt. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie!) Czkawka: Szczerbatek uspokój się przecież tu nie jest tak strasznie… chyba. O 20 poszliśmy spać żeby jutro wcześnie wstać (Ale się zrymowało :D) Wstałem gdzieś około 7 bo słońce dopiero rzucało swój pierwszy cień. Po mnie od razu obudziła się mordka. Podszedłem do niego i chciałem wyjąć jedzenie, lecz zobaczyłem, że torba jest pusta. Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Dlaczego zjadłeś całe jedzenie!? - Krzyknąłem - Nawet zjadłeś chleb i to dziwne. Ale nie mogłeś trochę zostawić? Szczerbatek: Wrrry (Czyt. Byłem głodny) Czkawka: No, ale mogłeś coś zostawić, ale co się stało to się nie odstanie. Choć mordko idziemy złapać kilka ryb. Tylko ich nie zjedz od razu. 'Perspektywa Stoika:' Stoik: Pyskacz! Czkawki długo coś nie ma chyba coś mu musiało się stać. Pyskacz: Uspokój się Stoik już nie raz tak robił, że nie wracał na noc. Stoik: Ale on jest na Dzikiej wyspie. Na Odyna czy ty mnie słuchasz. Pyskacz: Słucham tylko patrz jak te słowiki słodko śpiewają. Stoik: Pyskacz tu chodzi o mojego syna a ty się ptaszkami zajmujesz (Bez skojarzeń może to tylko jak ma takie skojarzenia :D) trzeba tam kogoś wysłać, żeby sprawdził czy on tam jeszcze jest. Nagle przez drzwi wskoczyła Astrid. Astrid: Ja mogę polecieć! Stoik: Dobrze, ale potrzebujesz jeszcze kogoś. Astrid: Polecę sama. Stoik: Na pewno chcesz polecieć… Pyskacz: Stoik daj, że spokój jak chce do daj jej się wykazać i co ty taki nadopiekuńczy się zrobiłeś. Stoik: Ja chyba ci się zdaję. Pyskacz: Na pewno mi się nie zdaję. Nagle naszą rozmowę przerwała Astrid mówiąc: Astrid: Mogę już lecieć? Stoik: Jasne tylko uważaj na siebie. Astrid: Dobrze. Gdy Astrid odeszła Pyskacz odezwał się do mnie. Pyskacz: Nie widzisz, jaki nadopiekuńczy się zrobiłeś. Stoik. Pyskacz nie pleć bzdur. I tak zakończyła się nasza rozmowa Pyskacz zaczął coś kuć a ja udałem się do twierdzy. 'Na ratunek' 'Perspektywa Astrid:' Leciałam na moje wichurze minęłam wiele wysp, lecz żadna nie pasowała do opisu. Jedna najbardziej mi się spodobała. Była niewielka, ale za to piękna widać było tam małe jeziorko gdzie pływało sobie mnóstwo ryb na wzgórzu było widać małe źródełko a obok niego bawiące się Straszliwce Straszliwe. Tuż na wschodnim wybrzeżu wylegiwały się Gronkle. Pomyślałam, że obejrzę sobie wyspę z dołu. Nagle przypomniało mi się, że muszę poszukać Czkawki. Gdy Wichurka miała już lądować kazałam jej ruszyć. Lecieliśmy jakieś 4 godziny, gdy nagle zobaczyłam wyspę. Wyglądała dość mrocznie i tajemniczo. Astrid: Co Wichurko lądujemy? Wichura: wrrrayy. Astrid: Musimy tam wylądować i poszukać Czkawki, bo nie lecieliśmy chyba tu na darmo. Wichurka od razu wylądowała i stała w miejscy jakby coś wyczuwała. Wołałam ją, ale ona nie chciała do mnie przyjść jakby bała się tego lasu. W końcu Wichurka do mnie przybiegła, ale szła bardzo powoli i cały czas patrzyła się na boki i za siebie. Nagle wyszła jakaś postać z krzaków Wichurka bez zastanowienia strzeliła kolcami w niego, lecz postać sprawnie uniknęła kolców. Za nim wybiegł jakiś smok. Astrid: Przecież to Szczerbatek - Pomyślałam i od razu wiedziałam, że to Czkawka - Czkawka przepraszam, ale Wichur zachowuję się bardzo nie swojo. Czkawka: Nic się stało, ale Szczerbatek też nie zachowuję się normalnie. Właściwie po co tu przyleciałaś przecież tu jest niebezpiecznie. Astrid: Twój tata o ciebie się martwi. Czkawka: Ale on nadopiekuńczy się zrobił. Astrid: Musisz wracać ze mną na Berk. Czkawka: Nie znalazłem jeszcze Wilczych Owoców. Astrid: To nic lecimy na Berk. Czkawka: Nie wrócę z pustymi rękami po nocy spędzonej tu. Astrid: Lecisz ze mną! Nagle Czkawka wskoczył jak oparzony na Szczerbatka. Czkawka: Jeśli mnie złapiesz to polecę! Lecimy mordko. Astrid: Wracaj! Od razu wskoczyłam na Wichurkę i ruszyliśmy w ich stronę. Wyleciał nad las a później z powrotem do niego. Leciałem jak najszybciej, ale on był szybszy. Nie mogłam go dogonić, lecz nagle Szczerbatek walnął w gałąź i spadli razem w ślepą uliczkę'' ''(To miejsce wyglądało tak, że było tak wycięcie w skałach i jak się szło przez te wycięcie to w końcu przejście blokowały skały). Podleciałam to Czkawki on wstał obolały a Szczerbatek bez najmniejszego trudu podniósł się. Astrid: Lecisz teraz zemną i nie próbuj numerów Czkawka. Czkawka: Ale muszę znaleźć ten owoc. Astrid: Idziesz teraz ze mną! Zrozumiano? Podeszłam do niego z Wichurą a nagle pod nami zapadła się ziemia. Jedyne, co widziałam po upadku to, że do mnie i Czkawki podeszli jacyś ludzie. 'Gdzie my jesteśmy?!' 'Perspektywa Astrid:' Obudziłam się w jakimś kamiennym pomieszczeni zakuta w kajdany. Obok mnie był Czkawka też był zakuty. Próbowałam go obudzić, ale to nic nie dawało. Usłyszałam nagle kroki dochodzące z lewej strony od krat. Cofnęłam się do samej ściany gdzie leżał nieprzytomny Czkawka. Do krat Podszedł jakiś mężczyzna miał Czarną Brodę miał bliznę na lewym oku i był wysoki. Miał na sobie Żelazne Naramienniki, bardzo grubą kolczugę, a na plecach miał wielki topór (To nie jest Drago, a jak miał by być to jak będą mieli 20 lat). Popatrzył się na Czkawka a później na mnie. Mężczyzna: Widać, że nasz śpiąca królewna obudziła się – Po tych słowach zaśmiał się i powiedział – Widać, że twój kolega jeszcze nie wstał to dobrze dla niego. Będzie miał święty spokój, ale nie na długo. Astrid: Kim jesteś i czego od nas chcesz? Mężczyzna: Myślisz, że ci tak po prostu powiem nikt nie wiem oprócz mojej armii jak mnie zwą, bo wszyscy, którzy to poznali zostali zabici. Hahahaha. Ale może ty mi odpowiesz na moje pytania? Astrid: Nie odpowiem na żadne twoje pytania! Mężczyzna: Zobaczymy jutro jak twój przyjaciel się obudzi. Miałam nadzieję, że Czkawka jak najszybciej się obudzi. Czekałam tak kilka godzin i myślałam, że już dzisiaj się nie obudzi, lecz nagle zauważyłam, że się poruszył. Przyjrzałam mu się i dopiero teraz zobaczyłam, że ma guza na czole pewni nabił go sobie od upadku. Podeszłam do niego. Ocknął się cały czas nie mógł dojść do siebie patrzył się na około. Pomogłam mu się oprzeć o ścianę. Czkawka: Astrid… gdzie my jesteśmy? - Powiedział bardzo stłumionym głosem - I co się stało? Astrid: Czkawka nareszcie się ocknąłeś. Jesteśmy w locha jak nie widzisz i chyba pamiętasz, co się stało? Czkawka: Kompletnie nic pamiętam jedynie to, że chciałaś mnie zabrać na Berk, ale ja się nie zgodziłem. Astrid: Przypomnę ci trochę zacząłeś uciekać, lecz w końcu cię dogoniłam i zapadła się pod nami zimie i widziałam jedyni jak jacyś ludzi do nas podeszli - Próbował do mnie podejść ale jak tylko wstał na nogi od razu upadł. Czkawka: Moja noga! Astrid: Nic ci nie jest? Czkawka:: Skręciłem chyba sobie kostkę. Astrid: To źle, ale Czkawka był tu jakiś mężczyzna chciał się mnie o coś zapytać, ale nie zgodziła się. Czkawka: Wiesz jak się nazywa? Astrid: Nie chciał mi tego powiedzieć. Czkawka: Będziemy musieli uciec i poszukać naszych smoków. Astrid: Z tą nogą nie ruszysz się nawet na krok Czkawka i jesteśmy jeszcze przykuci. Czkawka: Będziemy musieli tu czekać aż coś się nie wydarzy. Astrid: Może przynajmniej określić, kiedy będziesz mógł chodzić? Czkawka: Wydaje mi się, że około miesiąc, ale nie jestem pewien. Musimy najpierw spytać się go gdzie są nasze smoki. Astrid: Mówił mi, że przyjdzie jutro do nas. Czkawka: Nie mam wyboru musimy czekać. Jutro Perspektywa Czkawki: Czkawka: Astrid wstawaj idzie ktoś do nas. Astrid: Dobra wstaje tylko mnie nie szturchaj! Mężczyzna: Widzę, ze nasz urocza parka wreszcie wstała – Ja i Astrid zarumieniliśmy się – Dość tego wylegiwania czas odpowiedzieć na moje pytania. Czkawka: A jak nie będziemy chcieli odpowiedzieć? Mężczyzna: To waszym ukochany smokom stanie się bolesna krzywda. Hahahahaha. To odpowiecie na moje pytania czy mam je przyprowadzić i pokazać, co się stanie? Astrid: Gadaj! Mężczyzna: Jak agresywna, jeśli się nie zmienisz to czeka cię marny koniec. Czkawka: Astrid uspokój się, bo będziemy mieli kłopoty. Astrid: Przepraszam, ale on nie zasługuje na dobre traktowanie. Mężczyzna: To już wiem, że nie zasługuję, ale skąd jesteście? Czkawka: A co cię to obchodzi? Mężczyzna: Gadaj! Bo stanie się nieprzyjemnie. Astrid: Już się stało. Mężczyzna: Straże wyprowadzić ich na dziedziniec. Po tych słowach weszli do naszej celi. Założyli nam worki na głowę i nas odkuli, ale nie cieszyliśmy się swobodom, bo trzyma nas i zakuli nas na w jeden łańcuchach jak czułem Astrid: Czkawka, co teraz? Czkawka: Nie wiem. Sorki ludzie, że nie dałem wcześniej nexta, ale wczoraj (Wtorek) byłem w Kielcach (Macie już informację, że mieszkam w pobliżu Kielc jak coś to Kielce są w woj. Świętokrzyskim i mieszkam na wsi). Szukajcie moi jeźdźcy, ale i tak nie znajdziecie. Zamierzam napisać, gdy skończę tego bloga „Życie Czkawki +”(Jeśli go w ogóle go skończę xd). Będą tam poprawione dialogi i trochę więcej tekstu oraz literówki znikną jak jakieś są lub będą. 'Próba ucieczki' Perspektywa Czkawki: Wcześnie poszliśmy gdzieś i opatrzyli moją nogę dzięki temu mogłem prawie chodzić, ale od razu po tym wyprowadzili nas. W tym czasie jak szliśmy zobaczyłem, ze w moim worku jest dziura rozglądałem się na, około ale tak żeby strażnik się nie domyśli, że coś widzę. Astrid cały czas się buntowała. Jeden Strażnik uderzył ją pięścią w głowę. Astrid leżała na ziemi nagle zobaczyłem przez mój otwór, że ten sam strażnik che ją znów uderzyć. Rzuciłam się na niego z całej siły upadliśmy razem na ziemię. Na moje szczęście upadłem tak, że uderzyłem się o jego miecz i przeciąłem przez to lina, która trzymała worek. Zrzuciłem go z siebie i uderzyłem z całej siły z pięści w twarz już później się nie ruszał. Obejrzałem się za siebie i zobaczyłem dwóch strażników, którzy szli na mnie powolnym krokiem. Wyjąłem miecz z pochwy zemdlałego strażnika. Nagle zaczęli oni na mnie biec. Ja ich sprytnie ominąłem i chciałem podbiec do Astrid, lecz nagle upadłem. Podniosłem się jak najszybciej i przypomniałem sobie, że, jestem uwieziony na łańcuchu. Zobaczyłem, że strażnicy pociągnęli za łańcuch na szczęście nie upadłem, lecz Astrid też była ze mną ciągnięta i jak widać bardzo ja to bolało a nie mogła się podnieść. Podbiegłem do jednego i z całej siły uderzyłem w niego mieczem w głowę. Upadł na Ziemie drugi rzucił się na mnie udało mi się obronić jego pierwszy cios, lecz drugim był za silny i upadłem. Chciał mnie dobić mieczem, ale przeturlałem się w lewy bok. Podciąłem go nogą z Ziemi upadł jak drzewo. Wstałem od razu podbiegłem do Astrid. 'Perspektywa Astrid:' Od uderzania mnie słyszałam tylko odgłosy walki. Nagle ktoś podbiegł do mnie. Rozciął sznur i zdjął mi worek. Zobaczyłam zmartwioną twarz Czkawki. Wyglądał tak ślicznie z swoja zmartwioną miną. Czkawka: Astrid! Astrid! Słyszysz mnie? Astrid: Tak słyszę. Czkawka: Nic ci nie jest? Astrid: Nie wszystko dob… Czkawka za tobą! Strażnik uderzył go w głowę rękojeścią od miecza. Upadł na Ziemie obok mnie. Strażnik podszedł do mnie i kopnął mnie w brzuch. Był to straszny ból, aż po chwili straciłam przytomność. Zawieszam Zawieszam bloga. Najprawdopodobniej nie będę go, kontynuował. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania